ChimneySwift
'ChimneySwift '''is a YouTube commentator that occasionally plays with a good majority of the Creatures in multiple video games. He has a very large and magical tooth with many uses and is also a very nice guy. He calls his subscriber base "Swifters" and is a former member of The Outsiders, which is a community similar to the Creatures, as they both do collaboration videos with other members. It has since been disbanded. History Chimney started his YouTube channel on February 11, 2011 after being encouraged to do so by other YouTube commentators Luclin and Paulsoaresjr. He uploaded his first video on the 13th, and was partnered with Machinima Realm in July. By March 17, 2013, he has accumulated 1,000,000 subscribers and uploaded 2,144 videos and has 250+ million videos views. Swifter Milestones *100,000 - December 2011 *500,000 - August 11, 2012 *600,000 - October 3, 2012 *700,000 - December 1, 2012 *800,000 - January 15, 2013 *900,000 - February 16, 2013 *1,000,000 - March 17, 2013 *1,115,000 - April 26, 2013 *1,200,000 - Mid May *1,300,000 - June 25, 2013 Currently Ongoing Series These are the series currently being uploaded on Chimney's channel: *Minecraft: The Minecraft Files *Minecraft: Seed Spotlight *Minecraft: Mod Spotlight *Minecraft: Mini Game Spotlight *Mincraft Survival Games *The Minecraft Files Animated *Skyrim: Wyrmstooth *Twisted Survival *Minecraft: Toy Story 2 *Minecraft Aether 2 (w/ Double & Clash) Toothy He uses his tooth for everything: #Flight #Getting beat by ClashJTM at parkour. #Eating porkchops and beef. #Making Minecraft not lag. #Killing Ender Dragons. #Magical abilities. #Playing games. #Speed runs. #Tweeting. #Doing the mating dance known only as the 'Chim-Chim'. #Bucketing lava. #Increases pulling himself up ladders. #Increases shuffling powers. #The Tooth can contain people (Seamus for example). #The Tooth helps in wooing the ladies. #The Tooth helps in diving Minecraft update videos. #If Chimney bites you with the tooth, you will grow your own tooth! (But will never be as awesome) #Convert the amount of Gassy's fart particles through Avogardro's Number into Moles: 3.01 moles. #Makes him an immediate dragon priest. #Gives +17 to sucking immensely at Sonic. #Gives +15 to breaking down vans. Who knew? #Gives +7 to surviving explosions. Trivia *Chimney did not own an Xbox 360 until the Christmas of 2011. *Chimney is an avid soccer player. *Like Kootra, Chimney never/rarely curses. Chimney has only cursed twice (that was recorded) in any series, with the exception of Amnesia, where he curses freely. However, he censors it. He also cursed many times in his Poop Mod review (mostly the word sh*t), but he censors it. He also cursed once in the start of a PayDay: The Heist video which SSoHPKC released. Also, in the Minecraft mod review of Superhero Unlimited, he cussed in the intro. *When Chimney dies in Minecraft Parkour Custom Maps he yells Seamus' name. *He owed Seamus $2.00, but during the 24 hour livestream Chimney donated $5.23 and gave $2.00 for Seamus. *Chimney is known for being a plant in the the Creature House's Great room. *His new mouse gives him +5 to fishing. *His orange sweatpants give him +5 to sprinting. *Chimney met Seamus, Gassy, Kootra, and Sly IRL for the first time at Minecon. *Chimney has +23 to breeding sheep. *Chimney asked his girlfriend (now his fiance) to marry him on July 2, 2012. *Chimney has recently gotten a new apartment with his fiance. *Chimney's followers are Swifters. *When Chimney eats a golden apple, he gains +5 to parkour. *Chimney has two cats in Minecraft that he loves: Melvin and Tropicat. **Tropicat died from lava in "The Minecraft Files" Episode: More Sad Than the Saddest Episode. *Chimney's friend from college, FrodoDuhMar (Frodo), appears in all of his Survival Games + Swifters videos. *Chimney's "arch-enemy" is Gaara1125, who betrayed him in a round of Survival Games. *Chimney recently built a super powered computer, (which he calls the SwifterBox). It was so powerful that it created a space-time rift under his desk, warped him into the year 2018 and sucked Mars into Earth. (It's just that awesome) *Susan is voiced by ChimneySwift11. *Sonic over Mario anyday! *Chimney helped the Creatures film the Creature short The Hangover in Vegas. *Can cut through Diamond, and other things. *Chimney married his fiance on June 22, 2013. Quotes *"SSSSSSEEEEEEAAAAAAMUUUSS!" (When he fails and dies while playing parkour Minecraft with Seamus). *"OOOOOOOOOOOOH get ready for my sweeeeetness". *"Slurp!" *"Nom Nom Nom" (While eating a golden apple) *"Get the Cola!" (When he plays a Happy Wheels Level with Effective Shopper a.k.a. "Susan") *"Avast!" *"Son of a Golden Apples Lost!" (During Spatial Distortion w/ ClashJTM) *"Darnit!" *"THE TOOTH!" (When playing anything in Minecraft) *"Oh shoot." *"Crap-tonne" *"''OILEY'!!" *"Oh my GOD!" *"What The ****? There's **** Everywhere! It's Even On The Walls!" (During The Minecraft Poop Mod Review) *"Mr. Chicken" Pure class" *"Power of the tooth" *"Carp!" *"Welcome back to 'The Minecraft Files' and today is FRIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!" (During every TQF or RPF on the Minecraft Files) *"Gimme some o' that!" *"PILOT PIG!!!!!" *"Burp City" (When he burps) *"I Done Got Bushed!" (In Spellbound Caves) *"We MA-a-ade it to the top!" (Jump Realm 2) *"Corn" *"Badadada into the void!" Pets *"Tropicat" -Minecraft (Minecraft Files) *"Agent Dog" -Minecraft (Lets Explore Minecraft 1.3.2) *"Agent Dog (Black collar)" -Minecraft (lets Explore Minecraft 1.4.6) *"Melvin" -Minecraft (minecraft Files) *"Mr. Chicken" -Minercraft (Help Don't Know) *"Watson"-Minecraft (Minecraft Files) *"Lamont" -Minecraft (Sky Block Ultimate) *"Pilot Pig" -Minecraft (Minecraft Mod Review) *"Knees" -Minecraft (Spatial Distortion) *"Balto" -Minecraft (Spatial Distortion) *"Rudolph" -Minecraft (Twelve Days Of Christmas W/ IHasCupquake) *"Hammy"- real life (dog) Links Chimney's own website Category:Critters and Friends